


Midnight Storm

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: Human AU Steven Universe [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fear, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Peridot can't sleep because she's afraid of thunderstorms. Cue Amethyst to the rescue!





	Midnight Storm

**Author's Note:**

> You like Amedot and silent comics? Well congrats, 'cause this might be the fanfiction for you!

Did you know that, even what can seem to be the worst of events, can sometimes actually propel you into the best of events?

Sleeping over at somebody's house is always great, especially if you're over the age of eighteen (in which no parental supervision is a requirement anymore). There's always so many things that you can do with your friend while at their place. Just ask Peridot, our resident nerd.

One day, she finally got the courage to ask if she could sleep over at her best friend's Amethyst's house for one night. The butchy girl gave her permission, and Peri came right over the next day.

They spent the entire day together. Throughout the afternoon and evening, the two did all sorts of fun things, such as watching Netflix shows like _Camp Pining Hearts_ , having mexican-style tortas for dinner, and playing video games on the Gamecube. They happily enjoyed each other's company, and it seemed that nothing could possibly spoil it.

However, according to when Peridot checked the weather forecast on her tablet, there would be a high probability of a thunderstorm, so the girls anticipated such an event for tonight. Little did they know, it would be one of the worst storms that the town had faced in years.

When the storm came down, around past 11:30 PM, it came down _hard_. There were howling winds, heavy rain that loudly knocked against your windows, and of course there was the dreaded thunder. No no, the girls weren't concerned in the slightest about the physical issues that could happen in their neighborhood, such as unfortunate familys' basements being flooded, or big branches falling down and blocking roads; they would have their own emotional turmoil, right in Amethyst's bedroom.

It was bedtime, and Amethyst and Peridot were laying in the former's bed together, but how could anybody sleep comfortably through such a dreadful storm? To do that, you would have to enter the past the second stage of sleep, which... could take a while.

Amethyst sighed quietly in aggravation and tried to mentally block out all the noise so that she could go to sleep. After a loud crash that lit up the bedroom for just a split second, the slightly taller girl heard soft whimpering on her other side. Amethyst opened her eyes and curiously looked over to Peridot.

Peridot was laying completely still as her eyes were squeezed shut. Her breathing sounded quick since her heart was racing. Her body was incredibly tense, and she seemed seconds away from outright screaming and crying in earnest.

It was starting to become glaringly obvious to Amethyst that Peridot was in fact quite scared of thunderstorms. (It was one of the few fears that Peri never really grew out of.)

At another strike of lightning, Peridot pulled the covers over her head, quivering. She just wanted to disappear from the terrifying anticipation, to escape all of this unpredictable scariness...

Amethyst absolutely hated seeing her girlfriend like this. It hurt her to see her so vulnerable. She finally decided that something _had_ to be done.

Peridot, breathing rapidly from being under the sheets while curled up in a fetal position, suddenly felt fresh air from a certain somebody pulling said bedsheets off of her head. Dammit, no! She _wanted_ to feel hidden away, not to feel so exposed out in the open!

It was Amethyst's chance! She reached over and...

Peridot opened her eyes and snapped out of her nervousness at a very sudden and peculiar warmth.

Amethyst was holding one of Peridot's hands with both of her own. The butch was looking straight into her eyes, trying to comfort her.

However, the slightly shorter girl suddenly pulled away, embarrassed by this rather intimate attention. She was fine, she was fine! She wasn't scared, it was just, you know, you never knew what was gonna--

As more thunder suddenly shook the house, the terrified girl buried herself in the blankets again, shaking.

Amethyst, her own bashfulness overcome by her desire to make everything better for the both of them, reached out with her arms, and pulled the blonde closer to her. She closed her eyes, finally beginning to feel sleepy again.

Peridot, fully trusting her occasionally obnoxious girlfriend, turned around, laid her head down on Amethyst's chest, and closed her eyes as well, listening for the other girl's heartbeat over the din of the storm. Somehow, a person's beating heart can be quite soothing.

The two girls stayed like that for the better part of the hour or so as the storm continued raging outside. Peri cringed at each crash of thunder, occasionally whimpering at the worse ones, but she didn't dare escape Amethyst's grasp this time around.

After a while, as the storm began to die down, Peridot finally calmed down completely and had fallen fast asleep against her slumbering girlfriend's chest.

Perhaps even thanks to Amethyst, Peri kinda liked thunderstorms--well, maybe a little, but who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
